


All Tied Up

by Okami01



Series: Ashelix 2020 Week [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ashelix Week (Fire Emblem), Birthday Sex, Cock Rings, Dom Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: It's Ashe's birthday. He and Felix decide to do something sort of embarrassing, hot and involving rope.For Ashelix Week 2020! Birthday and modern
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Ashelix 2020 Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975840
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Ashelix Week 2020





	All Tied Up

" Are you sure this is what you want?" Ashe had asked.  
Felix laughed. A small snort and an even smaller smile. That's just how he was.  
Ashe was. Very tempted to kiss the corner of his smile. Which would inevitably lead to the end of this conversation that he'd started in the first place.

" You've only asked four times, Ashe. And it is your birthday soon… Is this what you want?" Halfway through his question, Felix  
turned bright red.  
Which Ashe had already accepted as how he was going to look as well. 

Ashe nods. 

Felix sighs, more out of habit than anything else. 

" If you want to tie me up so badly then do it. It's not a big deal."

It is a big deal. 

That Felix trusts him so much. He isn't one for being idle, even in bed, or sappy shows of affection. But trust is important and Ashe is glad to have it. It's important and goes both ways.

Felix trusts Ashe with everything. Wants to do things just to make Ashe happy. Ashe feels the same way about making Felix of course.

Felix pouts. " I still think I'm a terrible gift... but if you insist."

Ashe leans forward and kisses.him. " Felix you are literally the best gift ever." 

He kisses Felix until his little smile returns and then some time after that.

__

And that's how, on Ashe's birthday, Felix ends up spread out and tied down with rope. 

There were so many things Ashe wanted to do to him. Now he can 

Though he's sort of distracted. Staring at Felix in all of his beauty. The red blush that creeps over his features. The way the rope accentuates his muscles. Ropes tied strategically over his stomach and chest highlighted his cock. Firm, toned thighs spread outward. His arms bound tightly, because he wanted to do this properly. 

" How are you good at this?" Felix asked quietly at some point.

" Boy scouts…. Rope tying badge."

" I never learned anything like this there."

" You were a boy scout?

Felix's nose scrunches, " I made knife sheaths."

" Wouldn't it have been nice if we would have met back then?"

" Yes, but this is like the least sexy thing ever."

Ashe can't help but laugh a little. Though he suspects that Felix doesn't want to talk now because he seems affected. Making little gasps and rocking forward slightly where the rope allows purchase. 

Ashe knows he shouldn't but at the same time, Felix told him he could.  
" I like when you whine for me."

Felix grunts in protest. Ashe leans forward, his hand caressing Felix's knee. He kisses Felix roughly.  
" But who would have thought I'd be recapping my present instead of unwrapping it."

He bites the shell of Felix's ear and grinds up against him.

Felix does make noises now. Though they're still too quiet. The dark part of himself wants to see Felix wrenched and unable to do anything but moan and scream his name. 

You're supposed to take things when they've offered to you.

So Ashe lets one of his hands glide over Felix's chest. He tweaks at it and then leans forward again to bite. It's hard, because he wants to be close to Felix and he wants to look at him, memorize every lewd expression on his face.

He wants to bring him pleasure as well as he can but make him half to beg for it. 

Felix is trying not to. He isn't particularly chatty in regular life or in bed. And he's stubborn but sort of trying to act less so, probably because it's Ashe's birthday.  
The thoughtfulness warms his heart. 

He usually calls Ashe too nice, even in bed, and maybe Ashe is happy to prove him wrong sometimes, as embarrassing as it is. He can be stubborn too. If he wants to see Felix completely wrecked today then that's what he's going to see. 

He pumps Felix's cock in his hand, drawing out a loud moan and an unhinged rutting against his hand. 

Ashe rolls one of Felix's nipples in his mouth with his tongue. 

He looks up at Felix's face. He's about to cum. And Ashe reaches over towards the side of the bed and pulls away from Felix, who audibly gasps. 

" I'll have to put this on you." He says sliding the cock ring over Felix's leaking, throbbing cock.

Felix moans again. Scowling through the usual scary effect is lessened considerably. 

" I just think I should tie all of you up… for now."

He takes his partially soaked fingers and pours some lune over them. Wastes no time pressing his fingers over Felix's twitching hole. Thrusting his fingers in and out in earnest. Watching Felix's face twist in pleasure. Drawing out the moans Ashe longs to hear.  
He takes his own cock in hand and pumps back and forth. 

Until he hears Felix cry out. " Ashe, ahh please."

" Hmm… please what sweetie?" He forces himself to stop moving, already missing Felix's moans and the hard slap of skin against skin. 

Ashe thinks that Felix is going to glare at him for calling him, sweetie. Or ask to take the cock ring off. Instead, he shouts, " I want you to cum inside me."

" I didn't think you were giving me orders," Ashe replies. But he doesn't really care. Instead, he lines his cock head up with Felix's hole and pushes inside.  
It's one of the best feelings he's ever had in his life. It only takes a couple glassy thankful looks from Felix and the sound of his voice and Ashe is cumming. Inside Felix like he asked.

Felix has tears in his eyes. Ashe kisses them away and tells him how good he is. Felix keeps rutting up into his touch. Muttering and begging about how he needs to cum.  
So Ashe pulls the cocking off and Felix is cumming in his hand before he can pull completely away.  
He touches Felix, nipping him with his teeth and caressing him wherever he wants. Listens to the heavy warm sounds of his lovers breathing. Ashe gets hard again in no time at all. 

Felix whimpers. He bites his lower lip but then says, " more."

" More what?" Ashe asks as he pinches one of Felix's nipples and watches his back arch up. He knows what Felix wants of course and he'd do anything to give it to him.

Felix groans. " Please, Ashe… keep going."

Ashe looks at Felix. Blushing. Cum dripping from his ass.  
" How could I refuse." 

After all, it will be his birthday for the whole night still. And then even after that, even after they finish today. Neither of them has any intention of stopping.

" I love you," Ashe can't help but say. 

" Love you too," Felix slurs. So obviously Ashe needs to fuck him harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Ashelix Week and happy birthday to Ashe! Thanks for reading! I got the urge to write bondage play and decided what if Ashe liked to top. 
> 
> @Tavitay on Twitter


End file.
